tibiafandomcom_ca-20200215-history
Usuari Discussió:Ceriwden
hola. gràcies per ajudar-me. per començar necesitaria 2 plantilles: 1.Monstres: (foto,Nom,Vida,Experiencia que et dona,on es pot trovar i el que dona) 2.Objectes: (foto,nom,Attributes(no se traduir-ho al català), el pes, preu, qui el tira, a qui el pots comprar i vendre.) de moment si em puguessis fer això ja tindria feina per bastant temps. la forma de presentar-ho ara mateix no penso en cap. si a tu se te n'acodeix una posa-la i ja miraré aviam com queda una altra cosa. si canvio les paraules amb anglès per passarles al català continuarà funcionant la plantilla? PD com puc ser administrador d'aquest wikia? arnau_alti@hotmail.com 13:27, 5 oct 2008 (UTC) Plantilles Millor que siguin com l'anglès així la gent es mourà millor. els colors del wikia m'agradarien que fossin vermell i verd. jo soc estudiant i per tant entre setmana estaré per aqui les tardes i vespre. arnau_alti@hotmail.com 19:50, 5 oct 2008 (UTC) perdó es que a les 5 he anat a caçar bolets i no he tornat fins fa poc. quan en tinguis una enllestida m'avises arnau_alti@hotmail.com 19:56, 5 oct 2008 (UTC) ja he enviat el misstage a Bola. PD hem trobat 2 cistells de rovellons i pinenques =) arnau_alti@hotmail.com 20:02, 5 oct 2008 (UTC) M'agrada. així li donarà un aire diferent al anglès. de moment només amb aquesta plantilla ja en tinc per 1-2 setmanes. PD: a la plantilla de NPC es pot canviar les paraules amb anglès al català? ve jo ara ja em desconecto. demà estaré conectat a partir de les 6. arnau_alti@hotmail.com 20:22, 5 oct 2008 (UTC) PAgines hola, m'ha agradat el disseny que has fet de la plantilla. el text de la dreta no es llegeix molt be. m'ha sortit un dubte. segurament hi ha molts monstres que no tindran traducció en català. què fem? jo de moment començo a fer monstres. arnau_alti@hotmail.com 17:34, 6 oct 2008 (UTC) el text del recuadre de la dreta sem veu la lletra blanca. de moment he fet la rata de cova mira que et sembla només falta posar la imatge. arnau_alti@hotmail.com 17:53, 6 oct 2008 (UTC) faig servir el firefox arnau_alti@hotmail.com 18:14, 6 oct 2008 (UTC) ja esta l'unic que he fet a set canviar el tema arnau_alti@hotmail.com 18:18, 6 oct 2008 (UTC) ok ja està canviat gràcies. arnau_alti@hotmail.com 18:22, 6 oct 2008 (UTC) com traduiries boss amb català? allu nigal encara tens la contrasenya de la teva conta del tibia? PD ves al sandbox1 i mira si trobes una traduccio de studded arnau_alti@hotmail.com 20:21, 10 oct 2008 (UTC) Admin Hola Ceriwden. Acabo de nombrarte admin en este wiki, Bola me dejó un mensaje sobre el trabajo que han desarrollado aquí. Muchas gracias por el tiempo dedicado y los felicito por ello. Sé que te debo también una respuesta a un mensaje que me dejaste hace un tiempo, ya conversaré contigo para la posibilidad de promocionar el wiki de City of Heroes en español, incluyendo un spotlight. Un saludo cordial. --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 21:48, 10 oct 2008 (UTC) Llista hola, em podries dir com fer una llista on tingues tots els monstres i pogués anar borrant per així poder portar un millor control? gracies arnau_alti@hotmail.com 17:46, 11 oct 2008 (UTC) Adoptar el wiki Usa la plantilla de adopción en la portada del wiki, lo que hace es dejar este wiki como uno abandonado y facilita que otros usuarios cuando lo encuentren puedan solicitarlo para volver a reactivarlo. , también puedes usarla en inglés: , en catalán no existe, por lo que hay que crearlo, ¡te invito a hacerlo!. To ando bastante mal en cuanto al catalán (aunque puedo intentarlo) así que toda tuya la plantilla :D--Bola (discusión) 00:37, 5 des 2008 (UTC) :Ok, gracias por traducirlo creo que habrá que cambiarle el nombre para que se adecue al formato que tiene la plantilla, aunque está bien. Ya la coloco yo en la portada, tranquila. :En cuanto a interesarte por otros wikis, eso es bueno, aunque no edites de forma permanente, cuando les ayudas avanzas un poco más y eso se agradece mucho. Habla con Zuirdj, aunque como consejo, lo mejor es que te dediques a pocos wikis al mismo tiempo, si inviertes mucho tiempo en muchos wikis, al final no es muy productivo. Al decir WildWars me he acordado de esto Guildwiki, que viene a ser la única competencia que tiene el wiki de wikia en cuanto a wikis en español, y menos mal que no tiene más competencia, si llegase a tener un par de wikis como esos en la competencia en otros juegos, wikia tendría que plantearse las cosas de forma muy diferente. :Si crees que puedes convencerlos de que se transladen a wikia, perfecto, aunque creo que es muy difícil, si quieres tratar de sacar adelante es.guildwars.wikia ya estás avisada de que está aún más difícil. La versión en inglés del wiki de guildwars estaba en la misma situación que la que hay en ese wiki en español, sin embargo, wikia compró el wiki en inglés y lo trasladó a Wikia, esto ocasionó que muchos se enfadasen y en la versión en español del wiki la reacción fue esa, enfado, por eso dudo que quieran venir a wikia, aunque por intentarlo que no quede. :No sé si me explicado bien o mal, en cualquier caso, puedes pedirle a Zuirdj que te haga administradora del wiki al que quieras ayudar, lo estás haciendo muy bien con Ciudad Paragon, sigue así. :Por cierto, si tienes internet, tiempo y ganas, puedes ayudar en Ayuda de Wikia lo creamos hace poco, y tenemos que ponernos cuanto antes a rellenar información, principalmente traducirla de la versión en inglés de ese wiki. Saludos --Bola (discusión) 12:51, 5 des 2008 (UTC) Absencia hola, primer de tot demanar-te perdó per no haver-te dit res durant molt de temps. he deixat de fer akest wikia per diverses raons. ara estic fent 4ESO i necesito bastant temps per estudiar i per això no puc ajudar. He intentat que amics meus i gent que coneixia majudes però no han volgut i a mi sol m'era imposible fer-ho tot. espero que ho comprenguis. arnau_alti@hotmail.com 18:12, 5 des 2008 (UTC) tibia.wikia en català Hola. Em dic David Blay y sóc jugador de tibia. Normalment navego per la wikia en anglès, ja que és la que conec, però aquesta tarda m'he preguntat si hi havia una en català i veig que esta bastant penjada. Tot i que estic fent dos cursos, els porto molt bé, així que dedicaré el meu temps de sobra a millorar aixó. El que necessito saber es quin estil fer, perquè copiar la wiki anglesa pot ser una mica caradura, així que caldria pactar com hauries de ser les pàgines dels monstres, encanteris, ciutats, etc. Sense cap pressa ni angoixa, ja que no deixa de ser un joc. Comenta en la meva pàgina de discussió la resposta siusplau. Gràcies. Adopció Bé doncs. Adopto la wikia aquesta i hi treballaré bé. Estic absolutament obert a suggeriments i opinions :) Començaré fent les pàgines dels llocs on he estat, i posant unes estadístiques dels objectes que donen els monstres. Re: Sobre el nom de les pagines Sí, seria el millor, el que no se és com fer-ho, perque no domino el llenguatge html. Vull aprendre, pero encara no m'ha arribat el manual. Si saps com es fa, em fas un favor :P Gràcies. Plantilles i comentaris Moltes gràcies fins ara per tota l'ajuda que m'estas donant. Bé, caldria fer una petitísima modificació en les plantilles de monstres que m'has comentat, i es que en la secció atac, queda d'una manera bastant peculiar si poso dos tipus d'atac o més. Tots els comentaris son aportacions i són benvinguts, ja que ajudaran a millorar la wiki. Gràcies de nou i fins aviat :) Atacs enemics Bé, poden haver enemics que facin atacs molt variats, com per exemple, els "Goblin scavenger" ataquen cos a cos, a distància, i fan dos tipus de màgia, una que et treu salut, i una antra de curació pròpia. --David Blay 15:18, març 24, 2010 (UTC) la traducció dels noms dels monstres Hola, tot just acabo de descobrir que hi ha el tibia-wiki en català. He vist que s'ha traduït el nom d'alguns monstres, si més no, el que aquí n'heu dit "Viscositat", gràcies al dibuix he vist que era l'Slim. Crec que els noms dels monstres no s'haurien de traduir, el joc el tenim en anglès i és així com trobem els monstres. Per tant, si en aquesta pàgina en traduïm els noms, a la pràctica representa no trobar la informació que busquem. Així crec que caldria mantenir en anglès els noms dels monstres(després de tot són noms pròpis) i alguns mots del joc, com "skills" i "spells". Ermess Central catalana Hola! Sóc el creador de One Piece Català Wiki, el wiki en català més gran, i perseguidor per l'activitat dels wikis catalans. He vist que ets admin en aquest wiki però fa temps que no hi edites. Et volia intentar "reclutar" de nou o, si més no, comunicar-te que tenim la Central catalana, un lloc on els usuaris poden demanar dubtes, en català és clar. Espero tornar-te a veure per aquí o almenys rebre resposta, Bones Festes! BroOk (disc.) 19:17, des 27, 2012 (UTC)